fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
Drawing from Afterlife
Walkthough *First off, you'll need to be a zombie yourself to do this quest completely, so go chomp down some Z.E.L.L.O. *Some Zombie Detectives have recently shown up in Pleasanton Mall, so they should be the first thing to check to find a zombie willing to spend their time elsewhere. *Take 10 Tax-Deductible Brains from human enemies in Pleasanton and deliver them to the Zombie Detectives. Dialogue Briefing (Prof. Mossel Bobross) :Professor Bobross stares at you with wide, bloodshot eyes. "Well hello there, little friend. If you think you're going to learn to be an artist, you're going to have to put in some hard work. It's not like anyone can paint a masterpiece in a 23-minute television show!" You cough nervously. :"Hey friend, relax. You'll need a steady hand if you're going to learn how to draw." The professor trails off and mumbles something about 'pretty colors' as he grasps at thin air. You wonder if he ever got the memo about the dangers of lead-based paint. :"First lesson! Still Life... hmmm... something that's still... alive. Yes, a zombie would make the perfect still life model! To begin, you'll need to draw a zombie here, if you're going to draw a zombie here. Do I make myself clear?" Find a zombie for the still life project. During Quest :"Let me paint a picture for you: we won't be happy OR friends if you don't get that zombie here soon. Pay attention - If you want to draw a zombie, you're going to have to become a zombie. It's a metaphor, except not really. Understand?" Zombie Detectives : "Greetings, Lad," a stout little zombie man hails, "and welcome to the Zombie Detective Agency!" The taller of the duo removes his pipe from his mouth, a clump of rotting flesh going along for the ride as he does. "Attention," he bellows abruptly. "Have you or a loved one recently been diagnosed with Oozing Elbow Syndrome? You may be entitled to compensation." : Riiiiiiiiiight. The zombie of shorter stature interjects. "Sorry Lad, it's just that we haven't had a case to solve in ages, and we're a little on edge. We conned Pleasanton High School into this 'Student Intern Program', hoping we could get a little free labor out of the deal, but all the kid seems to be good for is fetching coffee. What does an art student think he's going to learn from a pair of legal arbiters like us?" ::>>> Zombie art student? He sounds perfect for Professor Bobross' still life! The Zombie Intern : Upon hearing your request, the zombie detectives shrug to each other carelessly. "Right this way," the tinier of the two proclaims, gesturing to the back of what you can only call an 'open air office'. "Right this way," the other needlessly adds. : "INTERN!" barks one of the detectives. A sad-looking zombie lumbers out from behind a box. "Ye-yes Mr. Detective, what can I do for you?" Wow, you can't tell if that soullessness in his eyes stems from the terrible work conditions he's facing, or the fact that he's, you know, a zombie. : The pipe-adorning detective sizes him up. "Attention: This student or his loved one requires your assistance. However..." He turns to you as he continues, "Pleasanton law mandates that we compensate this intern for his time. Venture into our community and 'persuade' some of the residents to donate their brains to our cause. We'll need at least 10 so we can write them off come tax season." Then note reads: *The Zombie Detectives in Pleasanton's Mall want you to collect 10 Tax-Deductible Brains for their intern. Returning With Brains >>> Turn in your brains : "Ah, you brought the brains!" proclaims the stubbier of the zombie duo. A toothless grin escapes the more elongated of the two. "I suppose one can say we've recieved your braaainment." The self-imposed pun seems to really tickle the guy's funny bone, assuming it's still attached to his body. "Ha ha ha. It is funny because it sounds similar to pronunciation to 'payment'." : The intern rolls his eyes in disgust. "Whatever, let's just go. I'm so sick of my life right now. First I get dumped days before Zombie Prom, this internship is going nowhere fast, and now this. As soon as I graduate, I'm taking a year off of school to live in Tweenlight and discover myself." Yup, he's an art student alright. Escort the intern to the Art Dept. Completion :"Welcome back, friend! I see you found us just the happiest little zombie in all the world - how magical!" The professor bobs his head back and forth excitedly as he talks, the stowaway squirrel above clinging desperately to the massive 'fro it calls its home. :"Our little green pal has made himself comfortable over at the Art Desks, but we won't be able to start the class until we get some reputable supplies!" You gain: The following rewards are applied IF you're at max level instead : NEXT: Art is Drawing Category:Quests